Ready, Set, BOOM!
Ready, Set, BOOM! is the fourth fanmade case of Jeear. Case Background The victim is a man named Mark Treble, Mark was found on a farm with his body parts torn up. The killer was Brent Pint. Brent was just released from the prison after his previous crime, Brent is a psychopath and wants to kill again no matter what. He was walking on the farm when he found mark sleeping. Brent hit mark with a shovel to make him unconscious then sliced his stomach and put a bomb on it. He detonated it and left leaving Mark's messed up body. At the court, Brent said he had no regrets for his violent crime, The Judge sentenced him with life imprisonment with no chance of parole. Victim *'Mark Treble' (Found in the fields with his body parts torn up) Muder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Brent Pint' Suspects Harold Kite '''- Farmer '''Suspect Profile : Drink's Whiskey, Uses Hand Sanitizer, Uses Sunscreen. Michelle Treble - Victim's Wife Suspect Profile : Takes Nevrax, Uses Hand Sanitizer, Uses Sunscreen. Tristan Treble - Victim's Brother Suspect Pofile : Take's Nevrax, Drink's Whiskey, Uses Hand Sanitizer. Brent Pint - Villager Suspect Profile : Takes Nevrax, Drink's Whiskey, Uses Hand Sanitizer, Uses Sunscreen. Sean Moore - Victim's Great Grandson Suspect Profile : Takes Nevax, Uses Hand Sanitizer, Uses Sunscreen. Killer's Profile *The killer takes Nevrax. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer's blood type is AB+ *The killer uses Hand Sanitizer *The killer uses sunscreen. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Farm (Clues : Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00 ; KP : Killer takes Nevrax, Murder weapon found) *Talk to Harold Kite about the murder on his farm. (SP : Harold drink's whiskey, Harold uses sunscreen) *Talk to Michelle Treble (SP : Michelle takes Nevrax) *Investigate Room. (Clues : Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase (Result : Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase (Result : Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note (Result : Note) *Talk to Tristan Treble about the note the victim sent him. (SP : Tristan Takes Nevrax and drinks whiskey) *Talk to Michelle Treble about the victim's pan to divorce her. (SP : Michelle uses sunscreen) *See what's the matter with Harold kite. *Examine Bloody Shovel (Result : Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (6:00:00 ; KP : Killer's blood type is AB+) *Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Chicken Coop *Ask the villager's presence in the crime scene (SP : Brent takes nevrax and drinks whiskey) *Investigate Bed (Clues : Envelope) *Examine Envelope (Result : Blackmail Note) *Talk to Tristan Treble about the note *Examine Blackmail Note (Result : Substance) *Analyze Substance (6:00:00 ; SP : Tristan uses hand sanitizer.) *Investigate Sidewalk. (Clues : Gunpowders) *Examine Gunpowders (Result : Substance) *Analzye Substance (6:00:00 ; KP : Killer uses hand sanitizer) *Talk to Sean Moore (SP : Sean takes nevrax and uses hand sanitizer) *Talk to Ramirez about the suspects profiles (SP : Harold, Michelle and Brent uses hand sanitizer) *Talk to Sean Moore (SP : Sean uses sunsceen) *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Talk to Brent about the murder (SP : Brent uses sunscreen) *Investigate Trashbin. (Clues : Broken Remote) *Examine Broken Remote (Result : Remote) *Examine Remote (Result : Substance) *Analyze Substance (6:00:00 ; KP : Killer uses sunscreen) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check up on Harold Kite *Investigate Farm (Result : Broken Pitchfork) *Examine Broken Pitchfork (Result : Pitchfork) *Return Harold's Pitchfork. (Reward : Burger) *Check up on Michelle Treble *Investigate Bedroom (Result : Shredded Picture) *Examine Shedded Picture (Result : Picture) *Return Michelle's Picture (Reward : 250 XP) *Check up on Sean Moore. *Investigate sidewalk (Clues : Broken Project) *Examine Broken Project (Result : Project) *Retun Sean Moore's Project (Reward : School Uniform) *Investigate next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases